Why do I REALLY EASY to FALL in LOVE?
by RyoHyuk
Summary: Pernah jatuh cinta? Pasti pernah khan? tapi kalu gampang jatuh cinta?   Ini kisahku yang aneh, sebagai gadis yang mudah jatuh cinta pada seseorang.. RnR


Baiklah pertama- tama aku ingin bilang kalo Naruto hanyalah milik Kishimoto Masashi seorang, tapi aku masih belum berhenti berusaha untuk membuat Naruto menjadi milikku.. *taboked (_._)' maafkan emosi saya yang terlalu menggebu Kishimoto-sensei..

Warning : Gaje+ OOC kurasa,dan seperti biasa typo(s ) bertebaran layaknya debu yang bertebaran di udara..

Padahal Shiryo jelas-jelas tahu kalo musti nyelesein fic yang A LETTER tapi karena Shiryo ingin berbagi sesuatu sama reader yang emang sejak beberapa hari kemarin ada di kepala Shiryo, makanya Shiryo buat ini..

Ini bersumber dari kisah nyata.. khekhekhe, tapi diotak-atik dikit disana sini..

Baiklah ayo mulai...

* * *

><p><strong>Why Do I REALLY EASY to FALL in LOVE?<strong>

**Chapter 1: First Guy ^^**

.

.

.

Seperti biasa aku bangun dengan malas-malasan, dingin-dingin begini bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan kalau berbaring di bawah selimut yang hangat, tapi sial karena harus bekerja akhirnya akupun bangun DENGAN TERPAKSA.

Eh ya lupa, namaku Hyugaa Hinata, panggil saja aku ini dengan Hinata atau si Gadis Bermata Indigo, sekarang ini umurku hampir 19 tahun dan dalam hidupku sekalipun aku BELUM memiliki kekasih.. hiks hiks ironis bukan? haruskah kuulangi bahwa umurku hampir 19 tahun? padahal semestinya gadis seumuranku ini sudah punya petualangan cinta(?) yang banyak bukan? tapi tidak denganku, alasannya? aku sendiri juga tidak tahu.. hihihi mungkin karena aku terlalu pendiam, sebenarnya bukan begitu tujuan awalku, aku hanya ingin membicarakan hal pada orang lain seperlunya saja, jadi untukku lebih baik diam daripada harus mengoceh dan menyakiti orang lain, itu tidak salah bukan? tapi sayangnya, karena hal itu akupun tidak begitu akrab dengan tetanggaku, ya karena alasannya sama, tidak mau mengoceh dan menyakiti orang lain. Tapi hiks.. hiks.. mereka jadi menganggapku aneh dan menutup diri, sekali lagi.. sungguh IRONIS, tapi ya sudahlah, aku tak ingin memaksakan diri, toh saat kucoba memaksakan diripun hasilnya NIHIL, biarpun ragaku *ceillaah ada dan bergabung disitu, tapi aku tetap diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun, akhirnya malah berujung pada kebosanan tingkat akut, karena aku hanya mendengarkan dan bodohnya aku tidak mengerti pembicaraan mereka.

Seperti yang kubilang tadi, bahwa aku belum pernah sekalipun punya kekasih(aku benci mengatakan itu), tapi entah kenapa aku ini ssttt.. mudah sekali jatuh cinta, jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya.. ini hanya rahasia kita, karena aku pasti akan sangat malu kalau semua orang tahu.. pada dasarnya aku sangat bingung dengan hal ini, ini penyakit apa bukan ya? atau hanya sindrom sesaat? tapi ini berlangsung cukup lanma.. eummm 8 tahun kira-kira.. uweeee aku punya penyakit aneh selama 8 tahun. Tidakkkkk...

Aku tahu bahwa semua orang di dunia ini pasti pernah jatuh cinta, ya kan ya kan ya kan? tapi kalau langsung jatuh cin.. eh bukan, bukan langsung.. tapi hanya butuh beberapa hari untuk bersama dan kemudian kau jatuh cinta, itu normal tidak sie? karena aku seperti itu. Hanya butuh beberapa hari dan dalam sekejab pikiranku hanya dipenuhi olehnya, membayangkan dirinya, ngomong-ngomong tentang membayangkan, aku punya imajinasi yang terlalu tinggi(menurutku), jadi terkadang aku kewalahan sendiri menanganinya, menggeleng berkali-kali sampai mengetok tempurung kepalapun aku lakukan hanya agar imajinasi itu hilang, tapi sayangnya esoknya itu kembali lagi dan kembali lagi.

"Hinata cepat bagun!" teriak tou-sanku dari bawah.

"Ya~" jawabku ogah-ogahan.

Mengingat penyakitku, yang kupikir adalah penyakit aneh dan harus segera dibasmi dari diriku membuatku ingat padanya, laki-laki pertama yamg membuatku ingin tertawa geli karena kebodohanku sendiri.. ohh tidak, kenapa aku sangat bodoh.. dasar bodoh, bodoh, BODOH(titik)

..

..

..

Pagi itu, ehh pada waktu itu pagi atau siang ya? aku lupa, aku melihatnya lagi, saat itu_

Umur: 11 tahun

Pendidikan: Sekolah Dasar

Hobi: Belajar.. khekhe saat itu aku masih tobat.

Yang disukai: Orang itu, yang sekelas denganku selama hampir 4 tahun..

Pengalaman: (mungkin) Cinta pertama *blushing

Tunggu-tunggu, kenapa jadi seperti orang diintrogasi seperti ini. Tidak menyenangkan.

Sebenarnya saat itu aku belum begitu menyadari apakah itu cinta atau bukan, karena yaa.. umur adalah alasan pertama, dan mungkin lingkunganku adalah alasan kedua, entahlah saat itu semua orang di kelas memiliki pasangan masing-masing, dan aku DIpasangkan dengannya oleh teman-temanku, alasannya apa ya? awalnya aku sendiri bingung, tapi saat aku bertanya pada temanku, katanya hanya anak itu yang dulu memperhatikan aku saat aku menangis.. manis bukan?

Aku masih mengingatnya, anak itu umurnya lebih muda dariku, memiliki rambut yang merah menyala dan agak penyakitan, dia sangat imuuuttt~~ menurutku, dan juga sangat baik, dia sangat suka menangis dan dia adalah orang pertama yang kuimpikan dalam_

tidurku.

Aku masih ingat saat dia menenangkanku saat aku menangis, saat itu aku dihabisi yang benar-benar habis-habisan oleh kakak kelasku karena menurut mereka aku tidak menghormati kakak kelas, dan dia datang padaku, duduk di sebelahku dan mengelus punggungku.

"Jangan menangis lagi ya.." hanya itu yang dia ucapkan, tapi entahlah hatiku menghangat.

"Terima kasih," jawabku padanya.

Mulai saat itu aku mulai memperhatikannya, kami tak pernah bicara, tapi kami sering bertemu pandang, khekhekhe benar-benar menggelikan, tapi manis.. aduhh aku malah mengingat masa lalu, hufft abaikan diriku yang mulai OOC, aku sering memperhatikannya melukis, yang kurasa adalah hobinya yang paling besar, dan kurasa hasilnya bagus, bahkan saat aku mengingatnya sekarang, menurutku yang notabene orang (hampir) dewasa, hasil lukisannya benar-benar bagus, satu hal yang tak pernah dia lupakan saat melukis adalah Matahari, aduhh jadi tertawa karena mengingat hal yang kualami sekarang, tapi akan kuceritakan nanti..

Banyak hal yang kulalui bersamanya, meskipun tidak langsung, kami sering diikutkan lomba, ada baca puisi, menulis, dan juga menyanyi, satu hal yang paling membuatku tertawa adalah saat kami sedang dilatih menyanyi oleh Sensei kami, dengan jelas Sensei kami berkata bahwa kami harus berhadapan dan memperhatikan mimik wajah kami, itu berarti aku melihatnya.. dan dia melihatku dalam jarak 1 langkah dan itu sangat... sangat... tidak mungkin, ya.. kami memang berhadapan, tapi hanya sekejab aku melihat wajahnya, rasanya pipiku terbakar dan akupun menunduk.

Gilanya itu semua dilihat oleh teman sekelasku dan kamipun menjadi bahan gosip seharian. Menyebalkan. Aku merasa bersalah padanya karena aku sempat memandangnya. hufftt!

Ada saat dimana dia sakit parah, aku sudah bilang kalau dia penyakitan bukan? saat itu aku sangat takut, tapi takut kenapa ya aku sendiri kurang mengerti, mungkinkah aku takut kehilangan? tidak mungkin! anak kecil macam aku mana mungkin punya rasa seperti itu, aku kan.. masih lugu dan polos *huekk muntah masal, jadi mana mungkin memikirkan hal berat seperti itu, tidak mungkin kan? ya kan? awas saja, akan kulempar kalian kejurang kesengsaraan kalau menjawab "mungkin".

Semuanya berlangsung begitu aneh menurutku, kami bertemu setiap hari tapi tak menyapa sama sekali, berlatih membaca puisi bersama saat musim lomba tiba, tapi tak terjadi apa-apa, hanya ya.. saling melihat, saling mencari, saling mencuri pandang *jiahhh bahasa apa ini?

Hingga pada suatu hari ada seorang temanku yang memaksaku menulis surat cinta padanya, what the? surat cinta? love letter? dari seorang gadis kecil? apa yang akan terjadi padaku saat itu terjadi, tapi.. oh dasar gadis lugu, aku akhirnya menyetujuinya, ya karena bisikan-bisikan ketenangan yang akan kudapat nanti saat itu terjadi, yah.. mereka bilang bahwa jika itu kulakukan, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku akan tenang dan merasa lega karena perasaan yang selama ini kupendam padanya tersampaikan.

Dan saat itu saat keputusanku sudah bulat, aku bersiap diatas meja makanku, ku keluarkan selembar kertas manis dari rak bukuku, aku mulai menulis didepan tou-sanku yang sedang asik makan(?). Apa? di depan Tou-sanku? ya benar.

_Dear: Gaara-kun_

_Selama ini mungkin kau tidak tahu bahwa aku menyukaimu, aku suka tawamu dan sifatmu yang humoris, aku juga suka lukisanmu dan bla bla bla, bla bla bla_

hingga pada akhirnya,

_Maukah Gaara-kun jadi pacarku?_

Hueee benarkah dulu aku menulis hal memalukan seperti itu? Benar-benar memalukan Hinata! Sungguh aku yang sekarang tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuanku yang dulu, bodoh.. bodoh.. bodoh! Itu sangat MEMALUKAN idiot! Begitu kira-kira aku memaki diriku sendiri karena frustasi saat mengingatnya.

Sekarang hanya tinggal satu hal..

Mengirimkanya?

atau..

Menyimpannya dan hanya menjadikannya kenangan?

.

.

.

T.B.C...

* * *

><p>Aduhh lagi-lagi muncul fic Shiryo yang super duper gaje,, maaf ya.. Shiryo selesaikan ini dalam waktu 2 jam, soalnya sekarang ini Shiryo di kantor dan tidak ada kerjaan *ditabok sama pak Boss<p>

entahlah kenapa tiba-tiba Shiryo ingin menulis ini, mohon dimaklumi ya..

Tapi REVIEW dunk..

jadi Shiryo mohon...

Review n' RIpiuuuu ya ^^b


End file.
